221B Baker Street
by The Nymph'Nagisa
Summary: Recueil de 221B autour du 221B Baker Street. Un son, une odeur, un objet, un point de vue, un moment...Il y en a des choses à dire en 221 mots ! 25èmeOS: John redoute tous les sons de son appartement. Et il a bien raison !
1. Un Ancien Bonheur

**Bonsoir bonsoir, tout le monde. Comment allez-vous ?** **Il est tard, mais ce soir je souhaitais partager avec vous, merveilleux fandom, mon tout premier 221B.**

 **Bref, cette fanfiction deviendra peut-être un recueil sur le thème du 221B Baker Street alors n'hésitez pas à follow ! ( des visions de chaque personnage sur le lieu, des souvenirs, des journées, une chanson, un son, un objet en particulier...ce ne sont pas les idées qui manquent et les vôtres sont comme toujours les bienvenues !)**

 **Je souhaite avant tout remercier tous ceux qui ont follow favorite ou laissé une review sur mes nombreux autres OS ! Vous êtes des anges, merci beaucoup ! Vous me rendez heureuse et me poussez à continuer ! ( ma présentation est plus grande que la fic xD)**

 **Je tiens à remercier plus particulièrement La Guest avec un L majuscule, celle qui me fait tant plaisir et me laisse des reviews toujours plus mignonnes ! Je suis très heureuse que Criminal te plaise, et que tu trouves agréable ma façon d'écrire ! Ahlala tu illumines mes journées ! :3 En espérant que ça te plaise !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _A Lucas_

* * *

La porte grince doucement quand il y pénètre. Un insupportable bruit qui noue de ses mains manipulatrices sa gorge. Il en est persuadé, il souhaite l'étrangler de nostalgie. Comme si les reproches entendus n'avaient pas été assez douloureux.

Des volutes de poussière flottent dans un fin rayon de soleil. Ça aurait pu être joli, si seulement revoir ces meubles ne lui donnait pas une insoutenable nausée. Ca chatouille le nez et il éternue. Des larmes se forment au coin de ses yeux. Il désire les fuir. Un seul geste. Un revers de manche. Et il les chasse. Il y a trop d'images sous ses cils, elles broient son cœur. Alors il revêt l'habit de ses paupières, tentant de calmer le tambour qui s'éveille dans son thorax.

Il l'entend. Sa voix grave, ses mots qui roulent comme du miel sucré dans un thé fumant. Sa langue qui claque sur son palais, à la manière de ses insultes. Un rire rauque qui résonne dans le silence angoissant, qui s'élève dans les airs à la manière de ses démonstrations de génie. Léger comme une mélodie, il s'ajoute aux sons aigus de crins de cheval frottant contre des cordes. Lointains, deux béchers s'entrechoquent.

Il y a un vide là où il se tenait. Il est ici pour lui dire adieu. Adieu à son ancien bonheur.

* * *

 **En espérant que cela vous ai plu ! N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, ça me pousse à continuer ! :3 Merci à vous tous !**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente nuit !**

 **TNN**


	2. Pour les Border

**Hey tout le monde, voici le deuxième 221B ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Voici ces nouvelles caractéristiques:**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genres: Romance, Family.**

 **Pairing: Johnlock**

 **Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont déjà lu mes fanfictions, qui ont laissé des reviews, mis en follow ou en favorite ! Vous êtes merveilleux et je ne serais rien sans vous !**

 **Ici, je veux remercier plus particulièrement Clélia, qui a commencé mes fics, en commentant celle-ci ! Merci beaucoup Clélia pour l'honneur que tu me fais en venant par ici ** !**

 **Ensuite, je remercie également la Guest toute mignonne qui me gâte beaucoup avec ses reviews adorables et son suivi perpétuel ! Merci !**

 **Et enfin, je fais un petit coucou à ma Valkyrie du Nord, alias psychopatate, qui elle aussi me laisse souvent des reviews très plaisantes, et qui est toujours présente en MP ! Merci beaucoup ! :3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien, si ce n'est l'idée et l'histoire. **

_A Lucas_

* * *

Blanc. Plat. Léger. Je n'ai pas de valeur ici. Mais j'en ai vu des choses !

J'ai vécu les réveils heureux lorsque le soleil vient toquer à la fenêtre, dérangeant les pauvres rideaux. Ceux où ils échangent un baiser paresseux avant de se sourire.

J'ai vécu celui du plus grand, qui a passé la majorité de la nuit à observer le blondinet. Il touche la place encore chaude de l'autre, et rit à l'odeur familière de thé et de pain grillé qui émane de la cuisine. Celui du plus petit, qui sursaute au son d'une explosion ou d'un violon strident.

J'ai regardé le bébé me décorer de traces de crayons.

J'ai été le théâtre d'un amour ardent, qui me brûle encore la peau au seul souvenir de leurs caresses lascives. Impressionné par tant de confiance, je sens les mains du médecin qui se crispent sur moi. Je les revois me jeter à travers la pièce, tandis que je regarde les morsures, la tendresse dans l'océan de leurs yeux. J'entends les mots doux murmurés au creux de l'oreille de l'autre.

J'ai été témoin des rivières le long des joues et des reproches insultants de la colère, mais aussi des réconciliations sur l'oreiller.

Et quand le soleil baille et s'endort dans son matelas de nuages, je m'étends toujours sur eux pour les border.

 **Et oui, 221 mots c'est court ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un mot :3**

 **TNN**

 **PS: et oui j'avance sur ma fanfic Johnlock "Le Manoir Ambulant"! J'ai bouclé le chapitre 3 !**


	3. Mercredi soir

**Coucou, tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Ce soir je poste ce petit 221B, moins tard que d'habitude ! Je vous laisse le découvrir, bonne lecture !**

 **Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews, ou qui follow et favorite mes fanfics ! Merveilleux que vous êtes vous me poussez à continuer !**

 **Je veux également faire un coucou à LA Guest, qui comme d'habitude m'a laissé une review parfaite ! Sincèrement, merci, elle m'a beaucoup touché ! Ohlala je t'adore si seulement je pouvais te serrer dans mes bras pour te montrer toute ma gratitude, tu me rends si heureuse à chaque fois ! Je suis contente que mon travail te plaise tant et crois ça me pousse à continuer ! Oui il y a bien 221 mots, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que quelqu'un remarque et apprécie le rythme que j'essaye de mettre en place ! Merciiii ! Je mange ton cookie avec plaisir et te remercie encore une fois ! A très bientôt :3**

* * *

 _A Lucas_

* * *

John avait ses petites habitudes au 221B Baker Street, et l'une d'entre elles lui plaisait tout particulièrement. Sa nuit du mercredi soir.

Vers vingt et une heures, il retrouvait l'objet de ses désirs et le cachait à Sherlock avec grand soin. Main dans la main, ils montaient les escaliers. Il le déposait délicatement sur son lit, lui souriant béatement. Chaque minute en sa compagnie se révélait être un véritable délice il en tremblait d'anticipation. Il se léchait alors les lèvres et caressait lentement sa peau glacée d'un doigt, profitant de chaque seconde. Tout commençait par une caresse tendre, car il ne fallait pas gâcher cet instant. Cela ne durait que plusieurs minutes, il devait commencer doucement. Seulement après, il y risquait une langue timide, la bouche étirée en un sourire gourmand. Ils n'écoutaient plus les sons du film romantique qui défilait sur l'écran de l'ordinateur du plus petit, perdus dans leur monde. Ça n'avait été qu'un prétexte, de toute façon. Une histoire fade et sans intérêt. Les yeux du médecin la parcouraient, l'observant fondre sous ses mains bouillantes. Il s'autorisait ensuite à la dévorer intégralement. Finalement, il poussait un râle rauque et s'allongeait sur le matelas, prêt à dormir.

Jamais il ne raconterait ces merveilleuses soirées à Sherlock. C'était son secret, bien gardé, entre lui, et sa glace goût brownie.

* * *

 **Voilààà j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :3 On se retrouve bientôt !**

 **TNN**


	4. Avec le temps

**Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ? Je suis de retour, et en avance ! :3 Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ou suivent mes histoires !**

 **J'aimerais également remercier LA Guest (contente que ça te plaise :') tu peux m'appeler Law, c'est le surnom officiel que j'ai auprès des mes amis intimes ;p), qui m'a comme toujours gâtée de magnifiques reviews ! :3 Il y a bien 221 mots, oui, et en fait c'est plutôt l'inverse. J'écris plus de 221 mots et j'efface ceux qui peuvent être considérés comme "moins importants" ! Tiens voilà un gros câlin pour tout ton soutien *gros câlin* et vive toi ;p Toujours aussi heureuse de voir que ce recueil te plaît !  
Ensuite pour ta review sur "Je suis Artiste": Ahah oui, je hais mes insomnies qui sont particulièrement moroses, mais au moins elles me servent à trouver des idées pour mes fanfics (soyons optimistes !). Je suis très contente que tu trouves beau le rythme des mes écrits, j'essaye toujours de faire des choses fluides et agréables ^^ Et oui, cet OS a été très compliqué à réaliser tant les émotions y sont fortes. Pour moi aussi un Sherlock ainsi était étrange, mais je ne voyais absolument pas John faire ça alors xD Ahah, jamais je ne me lasserais de tes compliments ! Si cet OS n'apparaît pas automatiquement c'est à cause de son rating (M) ^^ Oh mon dieu tu as lu le bordel qu'est ma présentation ( je l'ai mis à jour il n'y pas longtemps, tu y es citée à présent :3) xD Ouais, j'ai 17 ans ! :D En tout cas, merci encore de m'envoyer toutes ces belles reviews, je t'adore ! Le plaisir est partagé au moins ! Bisous ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _A Lucas_

* * *

Avec le temps, tout change. Au fur et à mesure des mois, les fleurs fanent et la poussière se dépose sur le dessus des meubles. Années après années, la moisissure s'incruste dans les coins de murs. Sous nos yeux, des poches et des rides s'esquissent vicieusement. Et un jour, tout meurt.

La table de notre salon en est le parfait exemple. Je me souviens très bien d'un bois lisse sans aucun défaut le jour où j'ai emménagé avec mon colocataire. Au bout de quelques jours seulement, une énorme fissure la zébrait. Je ne veux toujours pas savoir comment elle est apparue ici. D'autres la rejoignirent bien vite : traces d'ongles ou de trousseau de clés, couteaux enfoncés rageusement dans la matière par un détective énervé… Que de possibilités ! Mon ami la tâcha également de substances nocives en tous genres, transformant notre meuble en vrai blessé de guerre.

Un jour, j'ai trouvé une hache plantée dans le bois, à côté de morceaux de corps humain. Expérience, apparemment. Depuis ce jour, nous avons une nouvelle table.

Cependant, certaines choses ne changent jamais.

« John ! Passe-moi mon portable ! Il est dans la poche droite de ma veste ! »

J'en soupire de lassitude.

« C'est bon, tu l'as fait ?! »

Sherlock Holmes est et restera à jamais un véritable bébé.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas, sauvez une auteur, envoyez une review héhé ! ;p J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! :3**

 **Le chapitre 4 de ma fic à chapitres sera bouclé ce soir (normalement). La publication est toujours prévue fin été, début automne.**

 **TNN**


	5. Il me tuera, bientôt

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui je sais en ce moment je poste mes chapitres plus tôt, mais j'espère que c'est autant pour mon plaisir que pour le vôtre ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! :) En tout cas je tiens à tous vous remercier ! Surtout Clélia Kerlais, qui a posté pleiiins de reviews d'un seul coup ! Ca me fait tant plaisir ** !**

 **Aujourd'hui c'est un 221B un peu particulier, assez triste, sur une relation destructrice...je vous laisse découvrir !**

 **Je souhaite remercier encore une fois LA Guest ( moi aussi je préfère continuer à t'appeler ainsi ;p) pour sa magnifiiiique review ! *gros câlin* De rien quand on m'écrit d'aussi belles choses, on ne peut qu'être comptée comme une amie et apparaître sur mon profil :') ! (Oui je suis d'accord Law on dirait un miaulement de chat xD en fait mes amis m'appellent comme ça depuis longtemps: mon ex et moi on s'appelaient et nous nous appelons toujours Law et Lie, Law parce que je suis 'l'incarnation de la justice' xD donc non aucun rapport avec Jude xD) Et oui vas-y tu peux te la péter, tu es célèbre ;p (d'ailleurs j'ai vraiment relu mes reviews en allant me coucher x3 c'est une bonne idée xD) Pour ce qui est des mots... en vérité, j'enlève souvent des adjectifs qui ne sont pas forcément nécessaires, ou je coupe des phrases, en enlève, ou décide de ne pas en faire de complètes. Du coup, c'est généralement hasardeux et j'espère toujours que le texte restera compréhensible ! (mais oui quel merveilleux mot xD) Ecoute, comme j'adore imaginer les persos masculins porter des vêtements féminins, l'idée de John en jarretières est tout à fait charmante ma foi ! Je suis encore une fois très émue par ton commentaire, c'est merveilleux d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi ici ! :3 Merci beaucoup, j'accepte ta glace ( MERCIII **) et je te rends ton bisou sans hésiter ! :3 A bientôt !**

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde ! :3**

 _A Lucas_

* * *

Je connais cette démarche, et ces pas qui résonnent dans les marches. Je déglutis. Ce n'était pas prévu ainsi. Je devais quitter l'appartement avant que cet événement ne se produise. La porte d'entrée claque violemment contre le mur de bois. Il est rentré.

Sa respiration saccadée me laisse deviner qu'il a longuement couru. Son visage lunaire, se découpant sur les cieux ténébreux de ses cheveux ondulés, est dissimulé derrière un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Les pétales ressemblent à des tâches d'hémoglobine sur sa peau immaculée. Il me le tend, sa bouche en cœur entrouverte. Ses iris océan semblent noirs avec l'intensité de son regard, comme un feu de folie brûlant dans une banale cheminée. Il mémorise chacun de mes tremblements. Cet homme est un vampire qui engloutit mon énergie vitale.

-Ne va pas la voir. Reste avec moi. Je ne mentirais plus jamais. Je t'en prie.

Une promesse en l'air. C'est un nouveau mensonge qui sort de ses lèvres églantines. Il s'amuse à piétiner mon myocarde sans pitié. Il hante mes cauchemars, son rire diabolique me poursuit. Je meurs. Je sers tant le bouquet que les épines déchirent le plastique, transformant ma peau en lambeaux de chair. Mon sang goutte sur le tapis et s'y incruste. Je m'accroche à la douleur.

Je devrais fuir, mais j'acquiesce. Il me tuera, bientôt.

 **Sniff Snif, désolée :'( ! J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je vous revois la semaine prochaine ! :3**

 **TNN**


	6. Grand Enfant

**Bonjour, tout le monde ! :D Comment allez-vous ? Je vous remercie pour être passé ici !**

 **Aujourd'hui, on se tourne de nouveau vers l'humour dans ce 221B ! Profitez-en bien ! :3 Bonne lecture !**

 **Pour LA Guest: Coucouuuu ! :3 L'incarnation de la justice parce que j'arrête pas de faire chier mes amis en leur disant que ce qu'ils disent/font c'est pas bien xDD ! Anwww merci du compliment, j'espère en effet que mes fanfics te font plaisir ;p ! Attend...ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es bi, et que ce que tu aimes, c'est les hommes en femmes et inversement?! Mon dieuuu *o* Dans ce cas je plussoie totalement OMG ! x3 Ahah heureuse que tu compares mon travail à l'incroyable auteur d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles ! Sincèrement, cet OS était fait pour être sombre et flou. La situation suggère que Sherlock a couru pour offrir un bouquet de roses à John, afin de se faire pardonner, avant que celui-ci ne quitte l'appartement pour son nouveau rencard. Apparemment, la raison de cette dispute ou de ce froid serait les mensonges incessants du détective. John en souffre beaucoup, mais ne peut dire non à l'amour de sa vie, alors il laissera cette relation destructrice le tuer à petit feu. C'est joyeux :D ( l'idée me vient d'ailleurs de ma relation avec mon ex, elle m'aimait et moi aussi, aujourd'hui encore on est très amies, mais notre relation n'était absolument pas saine pour moi.) Tes reviews sont plus longues mais c'est pour mon plus grand plaisir ! *o* Merci encore pour ta review et ton soutien, tu es extraordinaire ! Gros bisous ! (vive les chats, en effet, répond le mien près de mon siège d'ordinateur !) PS: regarde bien la fin de chapitre ! ;p**

 **Bonne lecture ! :3**

 _A Lucas_

* * *

Sherlock n'avait jamais été un enfant comme les autres.

D'accord, il se laissait bien plus bercer par les sentiments que Mycroft. Certes, il y avait eu Victor et leurs jeux de pirates. Il se souvenait des courses poursuites dans les bois, une longue vue en plastique devant son œil de glace. Il se rappelait de son tricorne préféré, un beau tourbillon de noir et de rouge, débordant de plumes pâles.

Mais il comprenait toujours des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Il n'appréciait pas la compagnie des enfants de son âge, qui comparaient la taille de leurs petites voitures, lui criant que le métier de pirate n'existait pas.

Pourtant, c'est lui qui se retrouva, aujourd'hui, sur le sol de l'appartement, à boire de l'eau froide dans une tasse de thé que Rosie venait de lui tendre.

C'est aussi lui qui porta main forte à Madame Hudson et John pour confectionner le déguisement de carnaval de la petite, qui voulait être Smaug le dragon. Un jour, son meilleur ami le retrouva même dans la salle de bain à se faire maquiller par sa fille. Il cuisina également un gâteau au chocolat, pour le manger avec elle devant Le Roi Lion. Leurs étagères furent bientôt remplies de jouets en tous genres.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il aimait vivre dans ce nouveau bazar.

* * *

 **Bonus (pour LA Guest) : _A quoi ressemblait mon OS avant qu'il ne fasse 221 mots ?:_**

Sherlock n'avait jamais été un enfant comme les autres.

D'accord, il se laissait bien plus bercer par les sentiments que Mycroft. Certes, il y avait eu Victor et leurs jeux de pirates. Il se souvenait des courses poursuites dans les bois, une longue vue en plastique devant son œil de glace. Il se rappelait de son tricorne préféré, un beau tourbillon de noir et de rouge, débordant de plumes pâles.

Mais il comprenait toujours des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Il n'appréciait pas la compagnie des enfants de son âge, qui préféraient comparer la taille de leurs petites voitures, ou qui s'amusaient à lui crier que le métier de pirate n'existait pas. Au début, ça lui avait fait beaucoup de peine. Puis il avait appris à les ignorer. Son meilleur ami et lui savaient, eux, qu'ils étaient tout à fait capable de vivre sur un bateau pour piller de l'or.

Pourtant, c'est lui qui se retrouva, bien des années plus tard, sur le sol de son appartement, à boire de l'eau froide dans une tasse de thé que Rosie venait de lui tendre. C'est aussi lui qui porta main forte à Madame Hudson et John pour confectionner le déguisement de carnaval de la petite, qui voulait être Smaug le dragon. Un jour, son meilleur ami le retrouva même dans la salle de bain à se faire maquiller par sa fille. Il cuisina même un gâteau au chocolat, pour le manger avec elle devant Le Roi Lion. Leurs étagères furent bientôt remplies de jouets en tous genres, et de contes de fées plus improbables les uns que les autres. Parfois, il lui en lisait un avant de la laisser dormir, avec un dernier bisou sur la tempe.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il se surprenait à apprécier ce nouveau bazar.

 **Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, c'est ce qui me pousse à continuer, encore et encore, et savoir que nos écrits font plaisir à quelqu'un, c'est la plus grande victoire qu'un écrivain peut espérer ! De plus, bien qu'il me reste encore plusieurs idées, n'oubliez pas que vos idées sont les bienvenues, et que ce sont elles qui feront vivre ce recueil, puisqu'il fermera dès que l'inspiration manquera !**

 **Bonne fin de journée :3 Et RDV à la fin de la semaine pour un nouvelle fanfic (non inclue dans ce recueil), dont le résumé sera bientôt ajouté à mon profil !**

 **TNN**

 **PS: avec les vacances j'ai pris un certain retard sur ma fanfic à chapitres, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est prévue vers début automne.**


	7. Première Nuit

**Hello there ! Comment allez-vous ? :D**

 **Je reviens avec un petit peu d'humour ( car le prochain 221B sera pas joli joli) pour je l'espère notre plus grand plaisir partagé ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Pour LA Guest : Parce que je suis moins drôle que ce que l'on pourrait croire xD ( Alors apparemment, pipelette vient d'un personnage célèbre d'Eugène Sue, Anastasie Pipelet ! -merci internet) Exactement, et c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai dessiné des milliers de garçons en robe ! :D ( mon dieu je devrais faire Martin Freeman en porte jarretelles maintenant..xD) Et bien, je prévois donc un petit 221B Hors Série ! :D Et oui ( mon dieu comme ils sont mignons **) ! Alors je vais te dire, si je suis fan de Martin Freeman depuis le Hobbit, je ne suis fan de Cumberbatch que depuis quelques mois et n'ai que regardé Sherlock, Le Hobbit, , Little Favor, Rhinoceros, Star Trek Into Darkness eeet...c'est tout ? Donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de références de ses films ( remarque Martin Freeman non plus xDDD), mais je me suis prévu un marathon avec notre cher Lucas ! :D Oui je me suis inspirée de moi pour faire la stagiaire ! xD C'est clair John, on porte mieux nos couilles que toi XDDD ( le pauvre ) ( mon dieu je hais cette expression) ( pourquoi t'as utilisé ça Law . :o) Bref xD Contente que tout ça te plaise ! Ouiii j'adore les poèmes j'en ai écris un Johnlock d'ailleurs ! Anwwww mon dieu je devrais recopier ton poème et le mettre dans ma chambre! Merciiiiiiii !**

 _A Lucas_

* * *

Sherlock Holmes dormait peu.

John avait pu le vérifier à maintes reprises. De toute leur vie commune, il ne l'avait vu que peu de fois en état de sommeil. La plupart du temps, il sautait dans les bras de Morphée avant que son colocataire ne le fasse, même quand le blondinet l'obligeait à se coucher –le médecin en lui ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver.

Bien sûr, il y avait des exceptions. Rares, mais il y en avait.

Après sa confrontation avec La Femme, le détective n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de rester au lit. Une fois, il s'était enrhumé en cherchant un indice dans la Tamise, et son mal de crâne l'avait forcé à fermer les yeux. Il s'était plongé dans le monde des songes, avant que son ami ne le traîne jusqu'à sa chambre.

Mais hier soir, après une nuit bien arrosée et une rencontre torride avec les mains entreprenantes de son colocataire –tout ça contre un mur, John s'était laissé tomber sur le matelas de celui-ci, afin de passer la soirée à ses côtés. Pour la première nuit depuis qu'il le connaissait, son ami s'endormit avant lui.

C'est ainsi qu'il réalisa quelque chose d'horrible. Un fait qui l'empêcha de fermer l'œil.

Sherlock Holmes ronflait fort. Très fort, avec un filet de bave qui dégoulinait de sa bouche.

 **Eeeet voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu xD Pour être honnête cette fic vient tout droit d'un délire avec mes proches sur Smaug/Sherlock/Cumberbatch, et je me demandais comment notre cher acteur dormait. C'était plutôt amusant !**

 **Fin du blabla et à la semaine prochaine tout le monde ! Je vous adore ! **Merci pour vos reviews, et à Luna qui commence à me suivre !**

 **TNN**


	8. Au son du Violon

**Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Merci encore pour vos gentils retours ici et sur mon nouvel OS "Caring is Not an Advantage !" :3 Je tiens notamment à remercier ceux qui y ont laissé des reviews: Lucas, Tristana379, Ma Valkyrie du Nord Alias Psychopatate, Luna qui m'a laissé une review trop mignonne ! :3 Et bien sûr le plus grand des remerciements qui revient à LA Guest ! ** Merciiii ! (au fait j'ai répondu à ta review sur mon autre OS ;) ) J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! Sachez que je vous aime tous très fort !**

 **Bonne lecture pour un peu de angst ! ( comme si je savais plus qu'écrire ça xD)**

 _A Lucas_

* * *

John adorait son appartement. Notamment parce qu'il n'était jamais silencieux. Et ce grâce à son colocataire, qui ne cessait de jouer du violon.

Souvent, les sons de l'instrument s'élevaient entre les quatre murs du salon dans l'après-midi. Lors de ces moments, soit John lisait dans son fauteuil en écoutant attentivement, soit il observait Sherlock s'affairant à composer une nouvelle musique. Généralement, le violon lui permettait de réfléchir. Dans ce cas, le rythme devenait légèrement lent, mais particulièrement agréable à écouter. Mais il lui servait également de moyen d'expression et, alors que son visage impassible ne se révélait pas éloquent, trahissait ses émotions. Lorsqu'il était joyeux ou mélancolique, cela créait toujours un chef d'œuvre. Au contraire, quand il était en colère, les bruits hideux formaient une mélodie grinçante à l'allure endiablée.

Chaque soir pendant lesquels le cœur de John s'emballait dans son thorax suite à une terreur nocturne, une berceuse résonnait dans leur foyer. Bien sûr que Sherlock savait quand l'ex-militaire revivait les tirs des pistolets ainsi que le soleil d'Afghanistan, et gémissait de frayeur dans ses draps. Alors le blondinet essuyait la sueur qui perlait sur son front, et s'endormait.

Cependant, ce soir-là, l'appartement était muet comme _sa_ tombe, et le serait dorénavant à tout jamais. Il détestait son foyer.

Il décapsula sa canette et noya ses larmes dans sa bière.

* * *

 **Je plaide coupable: oui j'aime faire souffrir mes personnages et mes lecteurs ! J'accepte tous les coups, les câlins... Etc par review ! xD (n'allez pas jusqu'à chercher ma maison je vous en prie ! xD) Promis, de l'humour la prochaine fois pour faire passer la pilule, et un petit bonus pour la route !**

 **Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas, une review envoyée, un nouveau projet d'histoire en cours ! :D**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **TNN**


	9. Torture

**Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ? Personnellement la reprise m'oppresse déjà, je n'ai plus de temps libre ! C'est donc hâtivement que je vous offre ce chapitre ce soir ! J'espère que l'humour et le bonus vous ferons oublier mon sadisme !**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui lisent ce recueil, et tous ceux qui ont laissé des retours sur Caring Is Not An Advantage ! Merciiii !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

 **Pour LA Guest: En plus je l'ai fais le dessin maintenant :DD Oui Khan et Arthur Dent ;p La Taupe, ou Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy, j'adore Peter Guillam ** Je le ferais dès que je l'aurais acheté ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ma poésie ! :3 Et encore plus que tu aimes CINAA, cet OS m'a demandé beaucoup d'efforts ! Ne tkt pas pour le retard ! J'ai un faible pour John SDF xD Oui mon but dans la vie est de regarder mes lecteurs souffrir la preuve avec mes histoires muahahahaha ! Et oui je sais, ce précédent 221B est déchirant ! La scène de Martin Freeman devant la tombe mon dieu moi aussi elle m'a brisé le coeur ! Génial xD Je suis vraiment contente que tout ça te plaise **Bisous**

 _ **A Lucas**_

* * *

-Sherlooock !

Je ne pus retenir le ricanement qui menaçait de s'échapper de mes lèvres. La vision d'un John énervé était toujours délectable, tant qu'il ne commençait pas à sortir les griffes. Je me contentais alors de le taquiner, ne faisant qu'effleurer d'un orteil cette dangereuse limite.

-A-aaah stop !

Je découvrais doucement les points de pression de mon colocataire. Chaque information me servait à le faire plier à mes envies. Grâce à ça, je parvenais à le mettre en colère à ma guise. J'étais aussi capable de lui faire faire les courses. Il suffisait que je demande, et il me tendait mon portable. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'avais trouvé hier le meilleur moyen de le faire chanter.

-Arrête de gesticuler…

Je le maintenais fermement plaqué au canapé de notre appartement, celui que l'on n'utilisait jamais. Bloqué entre mes jambes, il tentait de s'enfuir, comme un petit lapin face à son prédateur. Mais un lapin qui se défendait bec et ongles et n'hésitait pas à donner des coups de poing bien placés.

-Ne profite pas h-haaan de ta taille ! C'est injuste !

Un gémissement plaintif quitta ses lèvres alors que mes doigts couraient sous sa chemise.

-Tu iras chercher du lait, n'est-ce pas, John ?

-Ouiii abruti, mais je t'en prie, arrête de me chatouiller sous les bras !

* * *

 **BONUS**

-Je ne m'excuserais pas, John !

-Tu as intérêt à le faire ! Je te jure que si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, je confisque ton ordinateur, ton portable et t'empêche de sortir de l'appartement. Ensuite, je fous à la poubelle tous les morceaux de corps humains qui traînent dans notre réfrigérateur ! Plus d'enquêtes, plus d'expériences ! Je te condamne à t'ennuyer ici jusqu'à ce que tu me présentes des excuses !

-C'est injuste ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je suis censé me sentir désolé !

-Attend, j'ai écrit une liste si tu veux !

-Je suis sûr que tu exagères, comme d'habitude.

-Je peux te rappeler qui est la drama queen, ici ?

-Je ne te permets pas, John !

-Ah la voilà ! Je vais te la lire !

-Ne me dis pas que tu as réellement fait une liste ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?!

-Mon dieu, mon colocataire est un fou furieux !

-C'est bien à toi de le dire !

-Vous jouez encore à « Celui qui dit qu'il l'est » à votre âge, Docteur Watson ?

-Premièrement, tu m'as appelé en plein milieu d'un rencard, prétextant un énorme mal de ventre, demandant à ce que je vienne t'ausculter immédiatement. Dès que je suis rentré, tous ces signes s'étaient étrangement envolés. Ensuite, tu as commencé à voler mes pulls pour que j'arrête de les porter –et entre nous, la façon dont je m'habille ne te concerne pas, d'accord… ?

-Je ne veux pas être vu publiquement avec quelqu'un qui porte d'hideux pulls de Noël toute l'année, ça me décrédibilise.

-Je vais ignorer ce commentaire. Troisièmement, les tirs dans le mur quand tu t'ennuies, le violon à trois heures du matin, les expériences qui me réveille lorsqu'elles explosent, et…

-Tss, cette liste s'arrête-t-elle un jour ? Je crois que j'ai compris le message.

-Et maintenant, tu te mets à me faire chanter ! John, si tu ne me donnes pas mon ordinateur, je brûle ton pull beige préféré ! John, c'est à toi de faire la lessive ! Oh comme c'est étrange, j'ai ton portable dans la main…et si j'envoyais un texto à Sarah pour lui dire que tu préfères résoudre des enquêtes avec moi plutôt que de se souvenir de l'heure de votre rendez-vous ? John, j'arrête de te chatouiller si tu vas chercher du lait au Tesco ! Alors dis-moi Sherlock, est-ce qu'il y a marqué le mot « chien » sur mon front ?

-Ne me tente pas…

-Je ne te putain de tente pas, abruti !

-Oups la grossièreté est de retour, je devrais penser à me cacher quelque part avant que je ne prenne un coup !

-Ça serait putain de mérité, Monsieur Sherlock putain de Holmes !

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, John. Ton vocabulaire est particulièrement limité… Est-ce que tu aurais oublié le lexique de base appris à l'école primaire ?

-Dixit l'homme qui a effacé le système solaire de son palais mental !

-Moi je l'ai fait car mon cerveau frise l'explosion avec toutes les informations que j'y stocke ! Pas parce que je suis incapable de trouver des manières polies et diverses d'insulter quelqu'un !

-Tout ce que je demande ce sont des excuses, Sherlock ! Je mettrais mes menaces à exécution si tu ne le fais pas ! Et si tu m'ignores toujours, alors je m'attaquerais à ton violon. Il me semble que ces bestioles-là n'apprécient pas beaucoup le feu.

-Je t'interdis de toucher à mon bébé !

-Je le ferais !

-Très bien, John, tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

-Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fous putain ! Non ne t'approche pas de moi ! Si tu me touches !

-Tu as peur de que je te chatouille ?

-Nooon ! Ne me torture pas encore !

-Voyons reviens-là, John. Je ne vais pas te manger. Ce ne sont que mes mains…

-Jamais de la vie ! Tu sais quoi ? Très bien ne t'excuse pas ! Je trouverais un moyen de pression pour te manipuler, moi aussi !

-Pour le moment tout ce que je vois c'est quelqu'un qui fuit dans sa chambre !

-Et c'est exactement ce que je fais ! Bonne nuit, abruti !

-Bonne nuit, John…

-…Sherlock, je rêve où tu joues du violon à deux heures ?

-Je crois en effet que c'est ce que je suis en train de faire, mais vu ton sens incroyable de l'observation, je comprends que ça soit compliqué à voir…

-Je vais te TUER SHERLOCK !

-Oh, John, j'adore quand tu es en colère…

-Non les baisers ne marchent pas avec moi Sherrmhmmm...

Au final, la plus à plaindre dans l'histoire, c'était sûrement cette pauvre Madame Hudson.

* * *

 **Alors, cela vous a-t-il plu ? x3**


	10. L'eau de Cologne

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Encore une fois, je poste ça entre deux fiches de philo, bien occupée par le travail ! J'espère que ce petit OS tout mignon, tout léger vous plaira, nous changerons de registre la prochaine fois ;p !**

 **Je tiens à remercier trèèès chaudement _Clélia _qui m'a laissé de merveilleuses reviews la semaine dernière ! Merci beaucoup ! Grâce à toi, j'ai eu le sourire touute la journée ! :33**

 **Bien sûr, je remercie comme toujours LA Guest, qui ne cesse de me faire plaisir ! Qu'est-ce que je serais sans toi ! :0 Et oui j'ai dessiné La Chose en effet (Maintenant je vois le monstre de The Thing dans ma tête xD) ! C'était pas simple x) Ouiii il est génial ! Moi j'ai regardé Le Cinquième Pouvoir, samedi :) (j'ai réussi à trouver du temps entre mes cours de SES oui oui, c'est tellement long à apprendre T.T Bonne chance à toi !) CINAA était très compliqué à écrire, notamment à cause de sa longueur en effet : il ne fallait pas que ce soit répétitif, ennuyeux, mais qu'il y ait le fil rouge de l'eau et de Mycroft. Je devais garder un côté narratif et la réflexion tout du long, mais créer des dialogues réalistes et crus. C'était...argh ! Je suis toujours sadique ! x3 Je m'inspire en fait directement de ce cher Lucas qui adore me chatouiller, sauf que c'est la pire torture au monde pour moi ! (j'aime bien ses pulls aussi :3) Je pense écrire un 221B où John se venge ;p Merci et gros bisous !**

 _A Lucas_

* * *

L'eau de Cologne de son colocataire lui prenait le nez, lui faisant agréablement tourner la tête. Il réfugia son front dans le cou de celui-ci, s'accrochant désespérément au fin tissu violet de sa chemise. Il prit une grande inspiration, afin de lister les différentes senteurs qui lui chatouillaient les narines. En ce moment, en plus du parfum de Sherlock flottait dans l'appartement celui, léger, du bois de cheminée. Il pouvait clairement percevoir l'odeur du produit d'entretien qu'il avait utilisé pour nettoyer les fenêtres, ainsi que celle si particulière de l'aspirateur.

Cependant, ce n'étaient pas les seuls effluves habituels qui envahissaient leur habitation. La plupart du temps les fragrances de l'Earl Grey ou du Thé à la Menthe détrônaient toutes les autres.

Dès qu'il pénétrait dans la salle de bain, celles de son après-rasage emplissait jusqu'à sa gorge. Il était également capable de reconnaître le shampoing au miel de Sherlock.

Dans sa propre chambre, il n'était pas en mesure de les distinguer. Le limier lui avait déclaré un matin qu'il y discernait une multitude de parfums différents, mais que celui de la lessive propre les surpassait.

Quant à celle de Sherlock, elle sentait…Sherlock. Le miel, l'eau de toilette, ainsi que l'odeur du papier neuf.

Et bien sûr, lorsque Sherlock oubliait une expérience sur le feu après l'avoir embrassé, ça puait le brûlé.

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :3**

 **Bonne fin de soirée !**

 **TNN**

 **PS: Certes, j'ai pris du retard sur ma fic à chapitres avec la rentrée, mais je tenterais tout de même de commencer sa publication en automne. Sur 11 chapitres ( chaque chapitre est trèèèèès long), je suis rendu à la 5ème page (sur ~25 pages à chaque fois) du chapitre 6, mais du brouillon seulement. (il y aura donc logiquement encore plus de pages ensuite).**

 **Cependant, je compte continuer les 221B encore un bon moment, et j'ai un OS qui devrait être posté très bientôt ! D'ici ma grande fic, vous aurez donc les 221B, cet OS, et certainement d'autres petits projets !**


	11. Miam

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? :D**

 **Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis en retard ! Je n'avais plus de connexion chez moi ! Mais bon, je peux enfin publier ce petit OS, espérant que vous l'apprécierez ! :3**

 **Merci encore à tous ceux qui passent ici, qui suivent cette fanfiction depuis le début, et à ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Vous êtes des anges, je vous adore ! Un grooos merci à La Guest encore une fois, qui dois elle aussi passer des semaines exténuantes de terminale ! Merci ****

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _A Lucas, et sa putain de mayo dégueulasse !_

* * *

C'était un fait avéré que Sherlock mangeait peu, la digestion ralentissant apparemment son cerveau lorsqu'il enquêtait. Au début de leur colocation, John ne l'avait jamais vu avaler autre chose que les morceaux de nems qu'il piquait dans son assiette. Il s'était même demandé si celui-ci n'était pas un vampire, se rassasiant de sang dans les rues de Londres. Cela aurait expliqué les organes dans la cuisine. Ne voyant que du thé se faire absorber par le détective, le docteur avait décidé de prendre les choses en mains.

Les habitudes de Sherlock devaient cesser. Alors, il s'était mis à préparer chaque soir des mets différents pour son colocataire. Au départ, celui-ci s'était méfié de la soudaine attention, ne grignotant qu'une partie du plat. Puis, il s'était mis à dévorer le tout avec des moues satisfaites. A présent, le limier attendait avec impatience l'heure du dîner. Cependant, John regrettait de lui avoir fait découvrir ces petits plaisirs. Maintenant, Sherlock s'amusait à faire des expériences culinaires, obtenant des solutions qu'il devait goûter. Ensuite, il collectait toutes les sauces et épices possibles pour faire des tests sur sa nourriture. Et regarder le détective engloutir de la mayonnaise n'était _absolument pas sexy._

-JAWWN j'ai FAIM ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?!

Et, comme un gosse, il hurlait chaque fois qu'il avait faim, en se léchant les babines.

 **Alors, cela vous a-t-il plu ? :3 Je l'espère en tout cas !**

 **Merci d'avance et bonne fin de journée !**

 **TNN.**


	12. Reviens-moi

**Hello tout le monde ! Je sais que j'ai encore du retard, et je tiens à m'en excuser ! Mais au moins j'ai bouclé mes devoirs pour la semaine et posté l'OS que je voulais poster mercredi !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tout de même bien :3 Profitez-bien de ce 221B !**

 **Pour LA Guest : Tout à fait, c'est une ignominie ! Moi j'y ai mis tout mon temps le vendredi et le samedi pour voir Lucas tranquille ce dimanche ! ES pour la sociologie, j'adore la socio ! *.* Même si je compte faire une prépa littéraire, je suis contente d'être restée dans une filière plus générale que la L qui m'apporte énormément de culture G. ^^ Et toi, pourquoi la S ? :3 Ahah tant mieux si ça vient des paroles, je suppose que c'est plus plaisant qu'une comparaison physique ! (tu aimes le blond ? ;p) Je vais répondre à sa place: oui je l'ai déjà dessiné ainsi :D x) J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te montrer tous ces dessins ! Ouais Sherlock sent le papier ! (En effet John doit sentir l'hôpital mais chuuut on ne dira rien xd) Oh oui ca colle aux persos xD Mrs Hudson hmmm qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? :0 Molly serait une momie xDD Mais une jolie Momie x) Mercii beaucoup pour ce que tu as dis de Sleeping Sun ! je suis heureuse que ce côté poétique/érotique te plaise, c'était pas facile de ne pas tomber dans l'excès de l'un ou de l'autre ! Moi aussi j'ai adoré décrire Sherlock ainsi ! *0* Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Merci de me suivre encore et toujours ;3**

 _A Lucas_

* * *

Elle me lance un regard confus, fronçant ses deux sourcils blonds. Chaque fois qu'elle effectue ce mouvement, elle me fait penser à son père, lorsqu'il ne comprend pas ce que je dis –et entre nous, cela arrive souvent.

-Ce n'est pas ma liste de mots, Sherlock…

-Je sais, mais ça te sera bien plus utile, crois-moi.

-Papa ne va pas être content !

Je laisse s'échapper de la barrière de mes lèvres un soupir agacé.

-Bien, on la fera après. Continue Rosie !

Elle s'exécute avec un rictus amusé, inscrivant sur la feuille déjà noircie d'écritures les lettres que je lui dicte. C'est ce moment précis que choisit John pour rentrer dans le salon. Une expression attendrie s'esquisse sur son visage lorsqu'il m'aperçoit avec sa fille.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Ses devoirs ! Rosie, lis donc à ton père ce que tu viens d'écrire.

-Mon père est un bon papa, sauf quand il ne me laisse pas voir Sherlock la semaine. Mon père, il sauve des vies, surtout quand il travaille avec Sherlock. Mon père, il fait des cauchemars, mais pas quand Sherlock joue du violon. Mon père est heureux, principalement quand il chasse les criminels avec Sherlock. Alors j'aimerais que mon père retourne vivre chez Sherlock.

Les sacs de fournitures scolaires tombent sur le sol dans un grand bruit.

* * *

 **Aloooors ? x3**


	13. Le bain

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je n'avais plus de wi-fi hier, alors je poste ce matin ! Comment allez-vous ? :3 (Perso, j'ai passé mon week-end à bosser et j'ai repris le théâtre pour une huitième année, mais je pense à vous ;p) Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ** Je vous adore ! (sachez que je suis également morte devant cette scène adorable!)**

 **Pour LA Guest: Awwww une review de 221 mots ! Mon dieu je t'adore tellement ! Merciiii beaucoup tu illumines mes journées !*.* C'est super intéressant de voir de quelle manière toute notre société n'est que construction sociale, et rien n'a réellement de fondement. Avec la socio, tu comprends pourquoi et comment fonctionne le monde autour de toi, et tu peux le remettre en question super facilement ! Ca ajouté à la philo, c'est tout simplement parfait ! Ouaiiis prépa littéraire powaaa ! xD Apparemment, ce n'est pas au goût de tout le monde, mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir que les cheveux blonds sont au tien :') J'aimerais bien, genre par mail, sms, facebook quoique ce soit x) (muahah pauvre Lucas xD) OMG XD Non parce que c'est une médecin légiste ! x)) Ouiiii c'était trooop mimi ! (oui John va leur faire un câlin *o*) Merciiii encore !**

 _A Lucas ( pour une fois que Sherlock me ressemble plus qu'à toi dans cet OS xD)_

* * *

Lorsque l'on vit avec Sherlock, il faut apprendre à laisser passer et à accepter beaucoup de choses, même lorsqu'on ne le ferait pas avec d'autres personnes. De toute façon, Monsieur n'écoute jamais ce qu'on lui dit, alors ça ne sert à rien de le rappeler à l'ordre. J'ai essayé, j'ai hurlé, et encore aujourd'hui, j'essaye et je hurle pour faire bonne figure. Mais en vérité, j'ai abandonné depuis longtemps.

Cependant, j'ai encore du mal avec son éternelle impolitesse, qui lui dicte d'ignorer la notion d'intimité, au point de se balader en drap dans l'appartement, ou de fouiller dans mes affaires les plus précieuses. Parfois, il répond même à mes SMS dans mon dos –surtout quand il s'agit de ceux de Sarah. D'après lui, ce n'est qu'une question de logique, puisqu'il tape bien plus vite que moi. Je pense qu'en vérité, le détective découvre ce qu'on appelle la jalousie.

Mais aujourd'hui, il vient de dépasser la limite.

Tout à l'heure, alors que je prenais tranquillement ma douche après une longue journée de travail, Monsieur Emmerdeur Professionnel est entré en trombe dans la salle de bain, afin de se laver les dents. Il ne m'a pas lâché des yeux tandis qu'il frottait ses quenottes, pendant que je le maudissais intérieurement. C'est seulement ensuite qu'il m'a achevé.

-John, on peut prendre un bain ?

* * *

 **Alors, des réactions ? xD**

 **Merci d'avance et à très bientôt !**

 **TNN**


	14. Blog

**Bonsoir bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? :D Personnellement, j'ai énormément de travail en perspective cette semaine ! Mais j'ai tout de même décidé de profiter de mon week-end pour aller à la Wasabi à Nantes, et c'était parfait ! *o***

 **Un grand merci pour vos reviews qui me poussent à continuer et me font énormément plaisir ! Vous êtes géniaux !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _Pour Lucas_

* * *

Si j'étais banal et ennuyeux comme vous tous, je vous souhaiterais une bonne journée, mais comme ce n'est absolument pas mon désir, je ne le ferais pas. Cependant, je vais vous informer du pourquoi je poste sur le blog de John –il sera certainement furieux lorsqu'il l'apprendra (sérieusement, qui mélange les dates de naissance de sa fille et de son meilleur ami pour former un mot de passe ?). En fait, je sais que si je fais une annonce publique sur mon site, personne ne la verra. Or, j'ai une information de la plus haute importance à tous vous transmettre (et à toi aussi, Mycroft, je sais que tu adores lire le blog de John !) .

Sachez tous que John m'appartient à présent. Non, je ne le clame pas haut et fort comme un animal domestique ou un objet, mais bien comme amant. Petit-ami. Âme-sœur. Je crois que c'est ainsi que les …gens appellent la personne avec qui ils entretiennent une relation amoureuse. Je pense préférer le mot « partenaire ».

En résumé, ceux que ça tenterait de me voler ce qui m'appartient, bas les pattes ! Maintenant, il est à moi ! Et je saurais si vous essayez. Il y a un pistolet dans notre appartement. Vous êtes prévenus.

Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

Commentaires :

 _John Watson_ : Je t'aime bâtard.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :3**


	15. Cigarette Sex

**Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ? :D**

 **Je suis heureuse d'annoncer qu'aujourd'hui je ne suis pas en retard ! xD Et comme les vacs sont là, peut-être que j'aurais le temps de vous préparer un petit bonus pour le prochain OS ! ( bon avec tous les devoirs et les sorties prévus, peut-être pas, mais on ne sait jamais ! :D) J'ai par contre beaucoup de retard sur mon la fanfic à chapitres que je n'ai pas pu écrire depuis la rentrée quasiment ! ^^' Je suis presque au chapitre sept sur onze au brouillon !**

 **Cet OS est inspiré d'un écrit que j'avais effectué sur le couple Hector Dixon/Peter Guillam, mais qui durait très longtemps, et Hector était franchement pas sympa avec Peter xD Enfin bref, profitez en bien !:3**

 **Pour LA Guest : Anwww ce réflexe d'aller vérifier mes fanfics c'est...Un honneur *.* merciii :3 C'est tout l'intérêt que je vois à la socio: pouvoir critiquer tous les gens que j'aime pas :D (Non en vérité je suis une fille très sociable xD) J'aimerais être enseignante -mes profs ne s'en remettent toujours pas et me disent que je pourrais faire un métier bien plus prestigieux blablabla. Mon premier crush avait les cheveux très noirs xD Mais je préfère les blondes en général :') Ce que tu peux faire c'est m'envoyer ton adresse e-mail à part, sur une deuxième review, que je n'accepterais pas ^^ Sauf que le site n'accepte pas qu'on les écrive alors il faut les décomposer comme ça:**

 **law**

 **envy**

 **gmail**

 **.**

 **com**

 **(ceci n'est pas ma véritable adresse mail :) )**

 **Ouii Sherlock est un grand gamin absolument adorable x) Ah je sais ce que c'est d'avoir un homme possessif, je plains ce pauvre John xD Ouii j'imagine si bien Mycroft lire le blog de John moi aussi xD Ta description est parfaite ! Un énorme merciii pour ta review, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! *.* Prend tout le temps qu'il faut! :3 A très bientôt !**

 _A Lucas_

* * *

-Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Je fixe l'homme en question, debout devant la fenêtre de ma chambre, en train d'allumer une cigarette avec un briquet sorti de nulle part. Les pans de sa chemise prune, à présent ouverte sur un torse d'une pâleur lunaire, se resserrent le long de sa taille lorsqu'il se penche pour laisser échapper une longue traînée de fumée grise hors de la pièce. Une goutte de sueur, en provenance de sa chevelure emmêlée, s'égare au coin de ses épaisses lèvres roses. Au-dessus de son nez retroussé, ses deux prunelles grises habituellement si éveillées sont cachées par le rideau de ses paupières. Il est magnifique.

C'est l'effleurement de l'air frais sur mon corps nu qui me réveille. Je secoue la tête, sortant enfin de ma transe. Le sourire suffisant de mon colocataire m'indique qu'il a compris que je le contemplais depuis tout à l'heure. Bien sûr. Rien ne lui échappe à celui-là. Petit con. Je devrais être en colère contre lui, puisqu'il m'avait promis d'arrêter.

-Oh John, observe un peu ! Je suis en train de tester ce qu'on appelle la cigarette après l'amour. Lestrade ne m'a pas mentit. C'est réellement la meilleure de ma vie.

Sur ce, il quitte la chambre après m'avoir craché sa fumée au visage, ses hanches se mouvant dans un insupportable balancement.

* * *

 **Alooors ? :3**


	16. Médecin Militaire pour Gosse

**Hello, comment allez-vous ? Avez-vous passé un bon Halloween ? Perso, ouiiii ! Mais, j'ai beaucoup trop de travail, encore deux travaux notés m'attendent sur mon bureau, et je suis débordée, et stressée, et mon dieu ! Je vais encore me taper une note de merde à cause de mon prof d'histoire-géo... Bref. Je n'ai pas pu écrire des vacs. Et je désespère !**

 **Pour La Guest: Mais qui n'aime pas critiquer les gens aussi ? xD Et oui mes profs trouvent que je pourrais faire mieux que seulement prof...C'est triste n'est-ce pas ? (et puis c'est bien qu'ils aident ceux qui ne savent pas quoi faire, mais critiquer ce que tu veux faire c'est limite.) Ah moi aussi j'adore les rousses ! *o* Lucas est pire que possessif si tu veux tout savoir, mais comme il arrive à en être drôle, je préfère en rire. xD Moi aussi j'imagine parfaitement la scène du chapitre précédent ! Ils ont dû se dire ça quand ils parlaient tous les deux de cigarette en fumant xD Entre une insulte et une déduction en effet ! Aww merci c'est trop gentil, tu es adorable ! :3 J'adore tes reviews ! Et merciii pour ton adresse e-mail je vais l'enregistrer de ce pas :D A Très bientôt ! :3**

 **Bonne lecture ! :3**

 _A Lucas_

* * *

-John, arrêêêête !

Je lève les yeux vers mon colocataire en soupirant. Il semble déjà prêt à se jeter sur moi afin de me mordre, ses dents ne formant plus qu'une fine bande d'ivoire entre ses lèvres épaisses. Le sourd grognement qui résonne dans sa cage thoracique ne me présageant rien de bon, je recule avec un roulement d'yeux. Je ne préfère pas dépasser ses limites, alors j'obéis docilement, comme d'habitude. Ça ne vaut pas le coup de se prendre la tête avec cet insupportable énergumène.

-Ecoute…

-Non ! Ça fait mal !

Le consultant est le pire de tous mes patients, bien pire que les enfants qui ne veulent pas coopérer ou qui s'ennuient. Avec lui, il faut prendre son mal en patience, et ne pas avoir peur d'être franc. Mais ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. J'ai été soldat militaire, nom de dieu !

-C'est une minuscule coupure que tu pourrais désinfecter seul, et j'ai l'obligeance de t'aider, alors tu arrêtes de pleurer comme un bébé, ou j'utilise du sparadrap pour te bâillonner !

-Ahah, très drôle John, c'est…

Je brandis le rouleau adhésif avec un regard menaçant. Ça fonctionne.

-B-bien. Désinfecte-moi ça.

Pour me montrer que c'est toujours lui qui décide –ce qui est ridicule, il ajoute :

-Puis tu iras me préparer quelque chose à boire.

* * *

 **Aloooors ? :33**


	17. On ne fait que des bêtises, des bêtises

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? :D Perso, je suis entre la joie d'avoir retrouvé mes amis et la grosse déprime de la rentrée et de la reprise du travail jusqu'à 22h... (d'où le minuscule retard de publication, et celui sur ma fic à chapitres... désolée ^^')**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous plaira ! C'est clairement du slash, mais ce n'est vraiment pas hard ;) Profitez-bien ! :3**

 **Pour LA Guest: j'étais en vampire, avec ma longue robe de bal gothique (je t'enverrais une photo de la robe, mais j'ai pas pris de photo à Halloween j'étais occupée avec les bonbons xD), une cape de velours violette et mon chapeau steampunk noir, et le maquillage approprié bien sûr ! ;p (j'ai un style de vêtements très particulier pour te dire, je suis très gothique chic, gothique lolita, light metalleux/rock, geek, steampunk, puis light british - ça change tout le temps ;D tout ça du haut de mes un mètre cinquante-sept... Je suis très grande pour un Hobbit, d'accord ? :') ) (terminale = findetesloisirs mais la prépa sera pire tkt :D xD) Moi je débats plus que je ne critique sinon c'est pas intéressant ;p Oh mais non voyons, depuis que je te connais je ne vois aucun point sur lequel te critiquer ! Tu ne sais pas quoi faire plus tard ? ^^ (oui mais les copies pour toutes les vacances qu'on a !) Oui pauvre John xD et c'est pas fini xD désolée d'avoir brisé ton espoir ! Merciiii pour ta review ! :3**

 _ **A Lucas**_

* * *

Il y a une agréable pression sur sa nuque et il se mord le poing, ses cils traçant un sillon noir sous le ciel de ses paupières. Des lèvres moites se collent à sa clavicule, aspirant son énergie vitale. Il ne peut retenir le tremblement qui agite ses jambes, faiblissant à chaque caresse échangée. Le ricanement rauque qui lui répond fait vibrer toute sa cage thoracique, dans laquelle son myocarde s'affole. Son sang pulse violemment dans ses veines, et ses dents s'enfoncent dans la chair de l'épaule voisine afin d'étouffer la preuve de son plaisir. La respiration saccadée, il observe la peau opaline se couvrir de teintes violacées. Il réprime le gloussement fier qui titille sa bouche. L'autre l'attrape par la taille et l'entraîne dans une dance effrénée. Les langues et les paumes se battent pour la dominance, des ongles avides se débarrassent des vêtements inutiles. Il glisse presque sur le pull échoué au sol, et leurs rires se perdent entre leurs visages trop proches. Il se fait jeter sur la table violemment, avant que des doigts curieux ne se promènent le long de son dos, s'insinuant dans l'étroitesse de son bas. Subitement, une toux gênée les interrompt. John enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sherlock, mort de honte.

-Les garçons, je voulais j-je…reviendrais quand vous aurez fini vos bêtises…

* * *

 **Alooooors ? :3**


	18. Merci bien

**Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Perso, je suis encore en retard, excusez-moi ! ^^'**

 **Pour la Guest: J'avoue, je le suis ;p Contente que tu aimes ça, j'adore le look steampunk ! Les chemises, les motifs tartan et écolière, les pulls etc... C'est pas très compliqué d'être plus grande que moi xD Tu mesures combien ? Ca je m'en doute bien, qu'en tant que prof tu en passes du temps sur les copies ! Mais c'est très méchant ça :o xD Ahah, je suis sûre que John est plus gêné qu'elle, elle en a vu/entendu d'autres je pense xD Oui, ça m'a fait du bien de remettre Mrs Hudson et du slash en même temps ! :D Merciii beaucoup !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _A Lucas_

* * *

Sherlock, tes cigarettes sont dans le placard (l'endroit où tu ne mets jamais les mains parce que tu ne fais jamais la cuisine).

J'ai ton attention maintenant ? Bien, car ce mot est extrêmement important ! Tu dois le lire jusqu'au bout, c'est bien compris ? Ne le brûle pas en me traitant d'idiot, et ne le donne surtout pas à manger aux hamsters de Molly.

OK. Je sais que tu es déjà occupé avec les bestioles qu'elle t'a demandé de garder le temps de ses vacances avec…peu importe son nom. Je tiens donc à te remercier pour avoir accepté de surveiller Rosie aujourd'hui. (Bon d'accord tu n'avais pas le choix je t'ai forcé la main. Comme pour les hamsters.)

Par contre, je me dois de te rappeler quelques petites choses, pour être sûr que tout se passe bien.

Pas d'expériences sur les hamsters. Il faut seulement que tu remplisses leur biberon d'eau et leur gamelle de granulés, mais tu ne les gaves pas. Tu n'apprends pas à Rosie les meilleures manières d'insulter Mycroft et Anderson, et tu ne lui montres aucune photo de scène de crime. Tu ne la laisses pas écrire sur mes pulls. Tu n'oublies pas son bain. Ne fais pas sauter l'appartement en mon absence.

Au fait, tes cigarettes ne sont pas dans le placard.

Merci bien.

* * *

 **Aloooors ? :3**


	19. Comatose

**Hello tout le monde ! Comment vous portez-vous ?**

 **Voici un nouvel OS particulièrement...vous verrez ! :D Bonne lecture :3**

 **A LA Guest: je suis vraiment très heureuse qu'on puisse enfin se renvoyer des messages ! Ah bah en effet je suis vraiment petite x'( xD Mais ça ne me fait franchement pas grand-chose, c'est une autre manière de faire de l'auto-critique humoristique xD Toi ? Méchante ? :0 Je suis tout à fait d'accord, Mme Hudson est badass, en plus d'être au courant de toutes choses, c'est une conductrice d'enfer, une ancienne danseuse exotique et une parfaite gouvernante xD Oui l'appartement va forcément en pâtir à un moment donné ! Mais oui John est un ptit con quand il veut xD Anw rien ne peut me rendre plus heureuse qu'une glace merciiii ! (en fait si. Tes reviews, Ben, et Lucas. ;p) Un énorme merci**

* * *

A présent, il n'y a plus personne pour me donner le sourire, me protéger, me soigner, me nourrir, me tendre mon portable, boire mon thé, partager mon canapé, râler devant la télévision, et tenir mon blog.

A présent, je dépéris et croupis dans ma propre saleté, étalé dans la poussière du plancher, et j'ai oublié de manger depuis la veille, mais la seringue alanguie à mes côtés comme une amante m'a fait perdre la notion des secondes qui filent entre mes doigts.

A présent, j'oubli comment réfléchir et je vois ton reflet dans le verre de chaque fenêtre, j'entends tes hurlements déchirants, tes pleurs de mari en deuil que je n'ai pas su apaiser.

A présent, je ne sors plus, les enquêtes ne m'intéressent plus sans toi, je laisse pourrir mes chemises au fond de mon placard pour cacher ma honte derrière les pans de ma robe de chambre.

A présent, je n'ai plus l'énergie de me raser, je dois puer la sueur, la peur, le désespoir et la bile, et ça fait plusieurs semaines que je ne me suis pas regardé dans un miroir.

A présent, j'ai perdu la seule personne que j'aimais parce que j'ai tué sa femme.

A présent, mes yeux sont trop secs, douloureux d'avoir tant pleuré.

Et il n'y a plus personne pour tenir mon blog…

 **Aloors ? :3**


	20. Shot

**Hello tout le monde ! :3 Je poste ceci ici, très vite, en plein milieu de devoirs acharnés, et vous préviens que je risque d'avoir du mal à publier les deux prochaines semaines à cause de ces mêmes PTN de devoirs ! :DDD Je suis vraiment désolée, j'essayerais de poster un autre OS dans ce délai tout de même ! Bonne lecture!**

 **Pour LA Guest : Oui John est adorable *.* Hehehehehe le sadiiisme est de retour ! Donne moi tes laaarmes ! Je te rassure, ce chapitre est différent :p Et bien j'aime beaucoup cette image aussi, directement inspirée de "The Lying Detective" même si cet épisode me met en état de stress pas possible chaque fois que je le regarde ! Ahah c'est un énorme compliment, je l'avoue, mais en effet, tu vaux mieux qu'une glace xD Benedict Cumberbatch xp Un gros merci pour ta review !**

 _A Lucas_

* * *

Je suffoque, je crachote, je tousse.

-Aller lève-toi.

Ma tête danse, elle tressaute, elle tremble.

-Tu ne peux pas rester là toute la journée.

Je l'incline, la baisse, la relève.

-Tu schlingues…

Mon ventre se tort, se serre, se détend.

-Tu dois impérativement prendre une douche.

J'émets un gémissement, une plainte, un ricanement.

-Ensuite, tu pourras aller au lit.

Des odeurs valsent, se mêlent, se détachent.

-Je vais vraiment m'énerver si tu ne réponds pas et que tu ne bouges pas ! Pense à tes genoux et à ton putain de corps qui va avoir mal toute la journée ! Tu ne peux pas rester dans cette position !

Du vomi, du tabac et de la bière.

-Hé tu vas m'écouter tête de mule ?!

La porte vole, s'écrase contre le mur, couine.

-Me dis pas que t'es allé dans ton palais mental, ou je te tue !

La lumière et les hurlements qui m'assaillent m'obligent à fermer les yeux de douleur.

-Sherlock ?! Répond !

Bonheur, enfer et douleur.

-Hé, je m'inquiète pour toi…

Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qu'est-ce ?...Un…Je crois que ce sont des…comment dis-t-on ?

-J-john comment on appel-…

Ma voix se brise.

Des toilettes. On appelle ça des toilettes. Je crois.

Je ne me souviens plus de rien…

-Ahlala Sherlock… Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de boire !


	21. Erreur

**Hello à tous ceux qui me suivent et que j'adore ! Comment allez-vous ? :D**

 **Tout d'abord, bonne année 2018, qu'elle vous soit pleine de chance et de bonheur !**

 **Ensuite, à genoux, pitié, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour tout mon retard ! J'avais prévenu, certes, mais je me sens tout de même coupable, et je suis parti plus longtemps que prévu. Alors, excusez-moi, je vous donnerais du chocolat ! svp…**

 **Je reprends donc l'écriture dès ce soir, et avec quelque chose de léger ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Un grand merci à LA Guest, que j'aime de tout mon cœur, personne merveilleuse qu'elle est, qui me suit toujours et m'envoie toujours des reviews parfaites ! C'est une fille géniale, et vous devriez tous l'admirer, lui offrir des câlins et des glaces comme je le fais ;p :3 Bisouuus !**

 _ **A Lucas**_

* * *

-Sherlock arrête ça à présent, veux-tu ?

John avait l'habitude des manies agaçantes de son colocataire et du désordre qui régnait dans leur salon. Mais depuis quelques jours, la situation s'empirait de façon catastrophique. Le limier ne daignait plus effectuer le moindre mouvement, affalé dans son fauteuil, sa robe de chambre enveloppant ses épaules telle une cape de magicien. Même ainsi, Monsieur demeurait majestueux. Autour de lui s'éparpillaient des tasses vides, des gâteaux, des cadavres de bouteilles et des mégots de cigarettes. Bien sûr, l'ennui du détective avait de nouveau fait des dégâts, cause perpétuelle du malheur de John. Deux journées complètes sans enquêtes, voilà ce qui donnait au docteur tant de souci.

-Arrêter quoi ?

Sherlock prenait à présent son air buté, ses cheveux gras retombant mollement sur son front. Deux journées sans douche, voilà ce qui donnait au détective cette odeur désagréable de tabac et de sueur.

-Je n'aurais jamais du te montrer tout ça ! soupira John.

-Tu plaisantes ?! C'est ce que tu as fait de plus utile depuis que je te connais, John ! Je découvre enfin de bonnes manières de parer mon ennui !

-Non ! s'exclama le médecin. Te convertir à Game of Thrones était une erreur ! J'aurais mieux fait de te traiter comme Rosie et de te mettre devant les Barbapapas !


	22. Surprise !

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, le lendemain de mon anniversaire, donc avec un petit peu de retard ! (excusez-moi !) Bonne lecture x3 Je vous adore !**

 **Un énorme merci à Clélia pour avoir posté une multitude de reviews ! :33 Ca me fait énormément plaisir !**

 **Et bien sûr, merci à LA Guest ( qui a pensé à me souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire merciiiiii) qui me suit toujours ! Ne t'inquiète pas cette année je me DOIS d'écrire beaucoup avant que la prépa de m'aspire tout mon temps alors tu seras exaucée ! xD Et tant mieux si c'est en ta faveur ça me pousse à le faire x33 En tout cas heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies la vision seule d'un nouveau chapitre xD ! Et oui Sherlock est quelqu'un qui -comme moi- devient très vite addict ! Et oui même avec les Barbapapas xD ! Contente d'éclaircir tes semaines ! Pleins de bisous**

* * *

La bougie dont la flamme vacillait à mes côtés éclairait d'une lumière tamisée les pages de mon polar, tout en diffusant un parfum vanillé près de mon lit. Je savourais cette tranquillité inhabituelle, heureux d'être seul.

-JOHN JOHN !

A présent je ne retenais plus mes soupirs, et celui qui m'échappa s'avéra être l'un des plus désespérés de toute ma vie. J'aurais dû me douter que ce calme agréable n'allait pas durer avec mon colocataire, et pourtant je m'étais bercé dans cette illusion. Mon cœur s'en fendit douloureusement. Voilà que le détective se précipitait dans ma chambre, sa voix enjouée résonnant dans le couloir. Ce ton, qui trahissait pourtant la joie de ce dernier, n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Et effectivement, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, une terrible envie de me taper la tête contre le mur s'empara de moi.

-JOHN ! Oh John ! Il faut absolument que l'on essaye cela !

Oh non non, ça sentait très mauvais pour moi et mon derrière cette histoire. Je connaissais très bien ce qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Je devais trouver un moyen de fuir d'ici au plus vite.

-Q qu'est-ce que c'est ? coassais-je, cherchant l'échappatoire la plus rapide.

-Enfin John, je sais que tu es idiot, mais tout de même ! Ça se voit ! C'est un bâillon !


	23. Biscuits

**Helloooo ! Je suis de retour, pour poster un OS à l'occasion, que j'étais censé poster le week-end dernier, mais mon ordinateur et mes cours ont fait des leurs, et je n'ai pas osé leur cracher au visage... Breef ! Comment allez-vous chers lecteurs ? :D Je tiens à vous remercier chaleureusement pour être aussi patients et présents ! Vous me remplissez de bonheur ! :3**

 **Mais bien sûr, le plus grand des mercis à LA GUEST ! (cette jeune femme est un véritable trésor je vous le jure !) Merci encore de me suivre et de toujours me parler malgré mes absences à répétition ! Tout soutien et tes reviews ont sur moi l'effet de câlins réconfortants qui m'inspirent et me donnent le courage de continuer ! Que ferais-je sans toi ici ? :o (oh stp non grande fan venue des enfers, ne me fais pas tant écrire avant l'année prochaine ! Epargne de grâce ces mains que l'écriture n'a pas encore endommagé, et accorde moi ta pitié, Ô déesse des reviews !) Hehe mais les baillons c'est bien plus amusant que Mycroft non ? :D Bisous ! :3**

 _ **A Lucas**_

* * *

Je m'écrasai contre la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, lâchant un soupir de soulagement tandis que je laissais s'échouer au sol les sacs de course. Mes membres endoloris avaient grand besoin de repos après ce sprint piqué sous le ciel pluvieux de notre chère Londres. La caisse automatique, cette petite éhontée avec laquelle je m'étais encore disputé, ayant englouti la totalité de mon porte-monnaie, je n'avais pas pu héler un taxi. Elle était pire qu'une ex-petite-amie jalouse légèrement harceleuse. Je ne désirais plus qu'une chose : me vautrer dans mon fauteuil, peinard, en compagnie d'une tasse de thé.

Cependant, cette perspective me sembla compromise dès lors que je commençais à monter les escaliers. Des échos de voix émanaient de mon salon où, à ma connaissance, seul Sherlock était censé se trouver. Mon cœur se serra sous l'effet de la panique. Pourvu que Mycroft ne soit pas en train de le sermonner. Dans le cas où il le serait, j'allais passer un quart d'heure abominable. Non. Il y avait plus de deux personnes. Tout à coup, un relent écœurant s'attaqua à mes narines, et j'eus peur que cela provienne d'une expérience de Sherlock. Mais en ouvrant la porte, et en apercevant tout le bazar, je me rappelai pourquoi j'étais sorti. Il y avait dans ma demeure une réunion de sans-abris, dévorant mes biscuits.


	24. Réputation

**Hello hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Personnellement je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu de beaux échos sur mon dernier OS vous êtes des anges x3 Merci à vous tous !**

 **Je souhaitais écrire un petit quelque chose pour vous avant que les vacances ne se terminent alooors me voilà !**

 **Un grand merci à la Guest, comme toujours x33 Qui commence à devenir flippante (Pitié ne m'écorche pas j'écrirais, je te répondrais, je me prostituer... euh non faut pas pousser le bouchon trop loin ! xD) mais qui comme d'habitude m'a laissé une merveilleuse review ! n_n Oui je sais, je pervertis tout le monde autour de moi... mais je continue héhéhé ! Bien sûr que je suis heureuse de torturer ce pauvre John, c'est tout le drôle de la chose ! C'est lui qui s'est entiché de Sherlock en premier, ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute ;p Avoue que c'est amusant à lire ! Aww merci beaucoup pour tout cet amour :3 Sache que je le renvoie avec plaisir ! Tu es absolument géniale :3 Merci !**

 _A Lucas_

* * *

Il y avait des choses que Sherlock n'avouerait jamais.

Il en existait une dont il avait particulièrement honte. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait haut et fort clamer que cela lui semblait tout à fait futile et qu'il se révélait capable de l'éviter. C'est pour cette même raison qu'il attendait, quelques fois, d'être seul dans l'appartement pour le faire, loin des yeux de son colocataire, en priant que Madame Hudson ne pointe pas le bout de son nez.

Pourtant, il trouvait cela très agréable.

La plupart du temps, il s'installait sur le fauteuil qui lui était désigné, celui en cuir noir, pour pratiquer cette activité. D'autres fois, il préférait s'allonger sur le canapé, enroulé dans sa longue robe de chambre, qui flottait autour de ses membres squelettiques d'ancien drogué telle une cape de prince. Plus rarement, il l'effectuait après une expérience, front contre la table, ses lunettes posées de façon négligée sur la masse de boucles emmêlées qui lui faisait office de chevelure. Et enfin, une unique après-midi d'automne, il avait osé s'affalé sur son lit, dans la pièce qui lui servait plus de débarras que de chambre, sous une couette bourrée de plumes. Et jamais de sa vie le détective n'avait connu plus revigorant –mis à part un bon vieux patch de nicotine.

Et oui. Parfois, dormir, ça faisait du bien.


	25. Un son

**Bonjouuur tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? :D**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce retard ! Avec l'arrivée du bac, j'ai pris un bon temps de révision et de dodo, donc je n'ai pas écris de 221B. (bonne nouvelle il ne me reste que deux chapitres d'une autre fic donc voilà voilà) JE SUIS ACCEPTEE EN PREPA LETTRES SUP ! :D Vouiii ! Bref me voilà de retour ! :3**

 **Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews sur le dernier chapitre, vous m'emplissez de bonheur chaque fois ! Et bien sûr, merciiii à la Guest, qui malgré toute mon absence, me reste fidèle, mignonne, et en plus s'inquiète pour moi ! Tu es géniale, merci beaucoup à toi Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage d'écrire encore des 221B sans toi :3 Tu me donnes tant de motivation ! Et si si bien sûr que tu es flippante, laisse ma peau sur mes os ! :0 xD Je n'y peux rien si je t'ai corrompu ! Ooops un Sherlock qui dort ! Honte à moi xD ! Ahah profite de ce nouvel OS alors ;p ! Biz :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _A Lucas_

* * *

John grogna. Il avait entendu un son. Un son qui venait de le réveiller en plein milieu de sa sieste sur le fauteuil de l'appartement –il piquait du nez sans cesse depuis qu'il y avait Rosie. Le bruit, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait ici, avec Sherlock qui expérimentait ou réfléchissait, et la petite qui gazouillait, quand elle ne hurlait pas de faim. Mais il était toujours bon de s'inquiéter dès que l'on en entendait un. Si John avait eu la mauvaise idée de les ignorer autrefois, de gigantesques catastrophes seraient arrivées. Avec les expériences de Sherlock, leur lieu de vie aurait pu prendre feu si facilement, et les habitations y étant collées aussi. Heureusement il avait toujours veillé à ce que cela n'arrive jamais, quitte à mettre l'eau à la cuisine. Rosie avait failli boire un des tubes à essai peu rassurants du détective, et dieu sait ce qu'il se serait passé alors.

Alors dès que le son l'extirpa du sommeil, il se précipita dans la chambre de Sherlock, dont venait le bruit étrange. En ouvrant la porte, il découvrit avec soulagement que ce n'était qu'une montagne de boîtes de chaussures tombées au sol. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il aperçut avec stupeur son colocataire en talons vernis.

-C'est pour une enquête, ne fais pas cette tête, bêta !

* * *

 **Alors ? :D**


End file.
